Farm
Feature Summary was a feature removed on March 31, 2017. Before the removal, players could sheer sheep in order to gain rewards. Farm is owned by Shepard. How to Play How To Care For Sheep Tap Facilities to start 1.Select Battery Over time, the battery will run out and the caring will stop. Also, the sheep’s growth speed will change depending on the type of battery *'Basic Battery' will last for 1 hour. 1 sheep will come out every 60 seconds. *'Long Battery' is durable and lasts for 8 hours. 1 Sheep will come every 180 seconds. *'Speedy Battery' lasts for only 15 min, but 1 sheep will come out every 15 seconds. ※ You can only have a max of 13 sheep on the farm. 2.Select Tools ''' You can select up to '''3 tools. Different combinations of tools lead to different kinds of sheep. * The order of selection does not affect the result. 3.Change Facilities In the beginning you will only have a limited set of tool's but you’ll get more tools are you change facilities WP (Wool Points) Tap “GO!” to get WP (Wool Points). Sheep will be guided by a sheep dog and sheared. You can use batteries and tools or buy some facilities with WP. New Sheep Discover Try different care tools combinations to find various sheep! The new sheep will be shown by your caring. When you shear the sheep, you will get an outfit in return. The wool of the new sheep will twinkle Farm.png (Farm) Home - 1.jpg (Farm) Home - 2.jpg (Farm) Shearing.PNG Players Guide After "Farm" tutorial, set the facility, tools and batteries, and wait for a while. Sheep will show up in the farm. The activity will continue even if you move to another page or exit the app. If you find new sheep, you will get items. The item will be placed in your closet without going through your present box. You can check the item by selecting category from the avatar or Model changing screen. The max sheep you can have on the grass is 13. No matter what sheep type they are, after 13 sheep, no new one will appear until you sheer them. That means that with the 1hr battery (a sheep is spawned every minute), after every 13 minutes (if you're precise) you should go sheer your sheep to use up the time maximally. The least you can get for 13 sheep is 52 WP (4 for each basic sheep). The 8 hour battery is unfortunately not something you can use overnight before you go to sleep and check back in the morning, but it helps you save WP. This battery costs 50 WP, and lasts for 8 hours, meaning that for paying only 50 WP extra, you get to use the purchased tools for 7 hours longer, instead of having to buy new tools every hour with the free battery. Even with using shampoo, you will profit from this after only 3 hours. It does not seem to get you any other sheep than the 1 hour battery, and you do need to be active to benefit from it. The appearance of sheeps will vary depending on the battery you are using. Sheeps (Sheep) Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 1|Sheep (Sheep) Goat.jpg|link=Sheep 1|Sheep ? (Sheep) Ganguro Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 2|Ganguro Sheep (Sheep) Tiny Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 3|Tiny Sheep (Sheep) Fluffy Ball Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 4|Fluffy Ball Sheep (Sheep) Bright Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 5|Bright Sheep (Sheep) Black Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 6|Black Sheep (Sheep) Love Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 7|Love Sheep (Sheep) Sakura Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 8|Sakura Sheep (Sheep) Quilty Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 9|Quilty Sheep (Sheep) Ribboned Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 10|Ribboned Sheep (Sheep) Rainbow Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 11|Rainbow Sheep (Sheep) Boxy Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 12|Boxy Sheep (Sheep) Mane Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 13|Mane Sheep (Sheep) Mohi c an Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 14|Mohi c an Sheep (Sheep) Spiky Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 15|Spiky Sheep (Sheep) Rocky Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 16|Rocky Sheep (Sheep) Spark Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 17|Spark Sheep (Sheep) Sleepless Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 18|Sleepless Sheep (Sheep) Sleepy Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 19|Sleepy Sheep (Sheep) Snazy Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 20|Snazzy Sheep (Sheep) Devil Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 21|Devil Sheep (Sheep) Angel Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 22|Angel Sheep (Sheep) Afro Sheep).jpg|link=Sheep 23|Afro Sheep (Sheep) Chilly Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 24|Chilly Sheep (Sheep) Silent Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 25|Silent Sheep (Sheep) Knitting Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 26|Knitting Sheep (Sheep) Madonna Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 27|Madonna Sheep (Sheep) Flowered Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 28|Flowered Sheep (Sheep) Stray Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 29|Stray Sheep (Sheep) Bubble Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 30|Bubble Sheep (Sheep) Ukulele Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 31|Ukulele Sheep (Sheep) The Hula Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 32|The Hula Sheep (Sheep) Ninja Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 33|Ninja Sheep (Sheep) Butler Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 34|Butler Sheep (Sheep) Cosmo Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 35|Cosmo Sheep (Sheep) Robot Sheep.jpg|link=Sheep 36|Robot Sheep Facilities * Shabby Barn: You can use Tool ‘Hair Brush’ & ‘Shampoo’. (0 WP) * Log Barn: You can use Tool ‘Conditioner’. (400 WP) * Brick Barn: You can use Tool ‘Perfume’. (3000 WP) * Two-storey Barn: You can use 3 Tool at the same time (10000 WP) * Stylish Barn: You can use Tool ‘Powder’ (500000 WP) * Chimney Barn: You can use Tool ‘Hair Wax.’ (1000000 WP) * Stable: You can use Powerful Battery. (2000000 WP) * Large Stable: You can use Bathtub. (300000 WP) * High-tech Stable: It Doubles sheep productivity. (4000000 WP) (Farm) Facilities - Shabby Barn.jpg|Shabby Barn (Farm) Facilities - Log Barn.jpg|Log Barn (Farm) Facilities - Brick Barn.jpg|Brick Barn (Farm) Facilities - Two-storey Barn.jpg|Two-storey Barn (Farm) Facilities - Stylish Barn.jpg|Stylish Barn (Farm) Facilities - Chimney Barn.jpg|Chimney Barn (Farm) Facilities - Stable.jpg|Stable (Farm) Facilities - Large Stable.jpg|Large Stable (Farm) Facilities - High-tech Stable.jpg|High-tech Stable Batteries *'Basic Battery': Lasts for 1 hour (0 WP) *'Long Battery': Lasts for 8 hours (50 WP) *'Powerful/Speedy Battery': Lasts for 15 minutes (100 WP) (Farm) Battery - Normal Battery.jpg|Basic Battery (Farm) Battery - Long Battery.jpg|Long Battery Tools * Hair Brush: Needed to discover Sheep 2 , Sheep 5 , Sheep 10 , Sheep 12 , Sheep 13 , Sheep 23 and Sheep 27 (0 WP) * Shampoo: Needed to discover Sheep 3 , Sheep 4 , Sheep 11 , Sheep 12 , Sheep 14 , Sheep 22 , Sheep 30 and Sheep 35 (30 WP) * Conditioner: Needed to discover Sheep 6 , Sheep 7 , Sheep 11 , Sheep 12 , Sheep 13 , Sheep 17 , Sheep 19 , Sheep 26 and Sheep 31 (50 WP) * Perfume: Needed to discover Sheep 8 , Sheep 9 , Sheep 10 , Sheep 11 , Sheep 17 , Sheep 21 , Sheep 22 , Sheep 25 , Sheep 27 and Sheep 32 (100 WP) * Powder: Needed to discover Sheep 13 , Sheep 14 , Sheep 17 , Sheep 18 , Sheep 19 , Sheep 20 , Sheep 21 , Sheep 26 , Sheep 28 and Sheep 35 (200 WP) * Hair Wax: Needed to discover Sheep 15, Sheep 16, Sheep 19, Sheep 21, Sheep 22, Sheep 23, Sheep 28, Sheep 32 and Sheep 34 (300 WP) * Bathtub: Needed to discover Sheep 24, Sheep 25, Sheep 26, Sheep 27, Sheep 28, Sheep 29, Sheep 30 and Sheep 34 (500 WP) * Room Runner: Needed to discover Sheep 31 , Sheep 32 , Sheep 33 , Sheep 34 , Sheep 35 and Sheep 36 (1000 WP) (Farm) Tools - Hairbrush.jpg|Hair Brush (Farm) Tools - Shampoo.jpg|Shampoo (Farm) Tools - Conditioner.jpg|Conditioner (Farm) Tools - Perfume.jpg|Perfume (Farm) Tools - Powder.jpg|Powder (Farm) Tools - Hair Wax.jpg|Hair Wax Items Received *(Head Accessories) Cute Fluffy Hair Accessory ver.A white (Received by discovering Sheep 1) *(Tops) Unique Sheep Bra ver.A white (Received by discovering Sheep 2) *(Pant/Skirt) Unique Sheep Panty ver.A white (Received by discovering Sheep 3) *(Head Accessories) Unique Sheep Horns ver.A yellow (Received by discovering'' Sheep 4)'' *(Head Accessories) Unique Sheep Headgear ver.A white (Received by discovering Sheep 5) * (Pant/Skirt) Simple Panties ver.A gray (Received by discovering Sheep 6) *(Hand Accessories) Lovely Heart Letter ver.A pink (Received by discovering Sheep 7) *(Pant/Skirt) Simple Border Panties ver.A pink (Received by discovering Sheep 8) *(Shoes) Quilted Socks ver.A pink (Received by discovering Sheep 9) * (Head Accessories) Lovely Head Ribbon ver.A red (Received by discovering Sheep 10) * (Shoes) Casual Line Sneakers ver.A red (Received by discovering Sheep 11) * (Hand Accessories) Simple Box ver.A brown (Received by discovering Sheep 12) * (Head Accessories) Unique Lion Hood ver.A pink (Received by discovering Sheep 13) * (Hairstyle) Simple Faux Mohawk Hair ver.A pink (Received by discovering Sheep 14) * (Hand Accessories) Simple Hairbrush Set ver.A red (Received by discovering Sheep 15) * (Back Accessories) Simple Shouldering Pickaxe ver.A gray (Received by discovering Sheep 16) * (Hand Accessories) Simple Rubber Gloves Ver.A green (Received by discovering Sheep 17) * (Head Accessories) Simple Nightcap ver.A blue (Received by discovering Sheep 18) * (Hand Accessories) Simple Pillow ver.A yellow (Received by discovering Sheep 19) * (Shoes) Red Shoes (Received by discovering Sheep 20) * (Back Accessories) Unique Devil Wing ver.A black (Received by discovering Sheep 21) * (Back Accessories) Unique Angel Wing ver.A white (Received by discovering Sheep 22) * (Face Accessories) Simple Sunglasses ver.A black (Received by discovering Sheep 23) *(Hand Accessories) Cute Sheep Soft Toy ver.A white (Received by shearing 300 sheep) *(Neck Accessories) Cute Sheep Bag ver.A white (Received by shearing 1000 sheep) *(Hairstyle) Unique Sheep Hair ver.A white (Received by shearing 5000 sheep) * (Tops) Unique Sheep Costume ver.A white (Received by Shearing 10000 sheep) Images 10811541_10152583001672979_252167844_n.jpg|Sheep Quest Reward 2 Foto_2014-10-22_12_43_08.png|Sheep Quest Reward 3 (Farm) Cut Finished.jpg|Cut Finished Le-champagne-sheep-show.jpg|Sheep-themed show by champagne�� Trivia * On April 1, 2015, CocoPPa Play replaced the sheep with goats, added additional dialogue and a limited quest where player were required to sheer 10 of any sheep for (Face Accessories) Sheep Hat ver.A white (Farm)_Home_-_April_Fools.jpg|A farm full of goat-face sheeps (Story) Farm April Fools - 1.jpg (Story) Farm April Fools - 2.jpg April-fools-2015-quest.PNG|Quest Category:Menu Category:Farm Category:Removed Category:Feature